Prohibited Infatuation
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Stella, the MVP of her soccer team, finds herself intrigued with one of her camp counselors. Rated T. StellaXBrandon lil bit of FloraXHelia
1. Chapter 1

It was the peek of dawn when Stella's dream forced her onto the floor in a kicking fury. She face planted into the wood flooring after imagining an apocalypse. Today was the day she was shipped off to the prestigious soccer camp in Florida.

She packed t-shirts, running shorts, her cleats and stared at her bag. Tossing in her shin guards and socks, she pondered what her agenda truly would entail. It couldn't be just soccer 24/7, unlike she hoped for. She slipped in a few dresses and casual wear just in case.

Stella zipped her bag and lifted it into her trunk. She turned and stared at the sunrise. 6:30- time to haul ass down to Florida.

Stella was always the athlete. Her and Layla would always find themselves going on never-ending runs and work out for hours at a time. Her team won nationals and she led as captain and MVP. She rolled her hair up into a bun and fastened it to the top of her head. She glanced back at her house and watched as her dad waved with Cassandra at his side. The plague consisted of her and her daughter, tainting her once beautiful home.

Stella scowled but waved them both off. She slid into her car and sighed, _FINALLY._

* * *

Stella listened to her GPS for hours until she finally heard, "Your final destination is on your right." Exhaustion was moments away from collapsing her into a trancing sleep.

She stumbled out of her car; hundreds of other girls flooded in and Stella felt a nervous wave wash over her. What is she messes up? Gets injured? She could kiss college ball good bye.

Stella lugged her bags to a bulletin board that listed her room and room mates. Stella turned and stared at her view for the next 5 weeks.

It was an actual camp. Small cabin looking huts with numbers painted on them. A larger portable building entitled Mess Hall, shower rooms and bathrooms. 4 recreational sized fields filed behind them. Stella inhaled the humid, Florida air. She had to stay focused. She was here to play, not make friends.

Stella looked around and spotted room #3. She walked in and smiled at her room mates. A stunning red head dangled her feet from the top of her bunk. "Hi!" She greeted. Stella waved. "Hi, everyone. I'm Stella. I guess I'll be rooming with you." A light brunette swayed her hair and grinned, "Hi, I'm Flora!" She tossed her head and Stella couldn't help but stare. She was so tan and exotic.

Her insecurity kicked in and she wanted to bury her head in the sand. Two other girls poked their heads into the room and greeted everyone. Tecna had shoulder length pink hair while Musa's hair was braided down her back like it was dipped in ink. Tecna looked her quizially, "Stella...you say..." She hummed and then shook the thought away.

After unpacking, Stella and the girls gathered in the mess hall. A short woman with short white hair fuddled her way up to a podium that screeched louder than she did.

"Hello and welcome!" She chirped and lifted her arms. "I'm Coach Faragonda and these are your counselors." She hollered as she motioned towards a line of men and women. 5 to be exact.

Stella glanced up and turned away. Boring.

"Please meet Mrs. Nelson!" She will be assigned to Team 1! Their color assignment: Blue!"

Stella rolled her eyes; this woman was way too happy about this. Stella waited until she heard her group's announcement.

"Ms. Bahr! Team 3! Color: Orange!" Stella looked up. She couldn't complain with orange but Ms. Bahr looked like she meant business. Tall and lanky, Ms. Bahr was a tough looking brunette with large glasses framing her sharp featured face.

Stella almost tuned out when she heard Faragonda holler again.

"Team 4! Mr. Shields! Color: Greeeeen!" She cheered. Stella heard another cheer coming from the players. Why were they so happy? Stella looked up and understood.

Mr. Shields. Team 4's gorgeous counselor. Mr. Shield's was young, athletic build and TALL. He had a gorgeous smile and eyes that you could melt it. He nodded and gave a small gesture of gratitude.

"Why couldn't I be on team 4?" Bloom whispered into Stella's ear.

* * *

The first item on the agenda was a pick up scrimmage to gauge where each player was. Stella nonchalantly walked to the center of the field, automatically taking assumption of being the lead striker.

Stella looked across as Team 2, red, gathered together to discuss. Stella was lucky her team understood her role. Flora filed into midfield with Bloom while a girl with pink hair named Krystal and Tecna fought over right defense. Musa claimed her spot in the goalie box and hiked up her gloves. Stella looked down at her old cleats. Tearing at the seems, she couldn't part from her cleats- they took her team to states.

Stella glanced over the side line and locked eyes with Mr. Shields, who happened to be shooting a look between her and a clip board with a confused grimace. Stella felt insulted. He probably didn't believe that she was actually good. Stella breathed, collecting her composure. "I'll show you." She mumbled under her breath.

Within a second of the whistle being blown, Stella shot up the side of the field with the ball tangled in her web of feet tricks. Flora, at her side, accepted the small pass granted by Stella. Stella bolted into the middle field while Flora crossed it to her. Stella lept into the air, banging the ball into the corner of the net with her head.

Stella turned to Flora and gave her a pat on the back, "Great cross!" She complimented Flora. Her team could only stare. "Are you THE Stella?" Bloom stuttered.

"Who's THE Stella?" Stella asked, not sure what to take as a compliment.

"The national striker MVP?" Tecna hollered for the defense. Stella nodded humbly and shrugged.

"Holy shit." She heard Musa whisper. "I KNEW IT!" Tecna exasperated.

Stella shot her glance to Mr. Shields, who was biting his lip, fighting a smile.

She found herself fighting a smile too; she had his attention.

* * *

Stella went on the mercy rule the red team, 8-0. Four of those goals were self assisted, while Bloom and Flora took turned feeding her the other 4 passes.

Stella never forgot to thank them for their help and led the team prayer. Stella jogged over to her counselor who smiled brightly, "Great job everyone! Stella." She noted her excellence.

"May we go for a run?" Stella begged, feeling cooped up energy. A groan erupted behind her as her team mates begged in denial.

"Well...may I?" She asked. Ms. Bahr snapped her gum and shrugged. "Be back before 6." She scanned Stella and turned away.

* * *

Stella started a 5 mile route through the sand. She was alone but it was satisfying.

On mile 3, Stella slowed to a walk and began to stretch. While reaching down to her feet, Stella saw Mr. Shield's approach, topless. She felt her stomach leap.

He was jogging in black gym shorts and nothing else. His abs glistened and his pecks stayed still as he trotted with his headphones in. Stella pretended not to notice him as she continued her run.

"What are you doing?" He called to her. Stella turned and began to run backwards. "Trying to escape. Guess it's not working." She joked and reversed back to a normal run. He caught up within seconds and she heard him laugh.

"You're the only one I guess." He smiled to her. "This is a long route you know." He taunted.

She smiled to herself and looked to him, "Yeah. Well.." She paused and quickened her pace. "See if you can keep up."


	2. Chapter 2

Stella began to dig faster as Mr. Shields approached her. Her legs were almost touching her chest and she sprinted her way down the beach. He was fighting at her side for the lead but Stella refused to lose.

"Finish Line Is The Pier!" Mr. Shield's huffed as he caught a small lead. Stella shot her glance forward another hundred yards and kicked her legs as hard as she could. Her long legs reached forward and took the lead. She slid onto the pier and gasped trying to save her breath. She turned and smiled at Mr. Shields who finished 2 seconds after her.

"Holy Shit.." He mumbled and breathed heavily. Stella stood back up and smiled.

She began to sing aloud in a joking tone, "You can talk all you want, but my skin is really thick. I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really slick. I'm unstoppableeeee. unstoppable. Unstoppableee. UNSTOPPABLEEEE!" She danced around and laughed back at Mr. Shields.

He shook his head and sighed.

"That's what you get for challenging me." She smiled and shook his hand with sportsmanship.

"Cocky much?" He chuckled.

"It's not cocky if it's true." She smiled and winked. She turned and began to walk back and he caught back up with her.

"So, tell me about yourself." Stella asked, trying to aid in silence.

He looked up at her and grinned, "Well I'm 23, I've been playing since I was 6. I went to UF on scholarship, tore my LCL and decided to coach instead. My name's Brandon by the way.." He smiled and turned to her. "Your turn."

She nodded, "I'm 17, I'm hoping I'll get a D1 offer. I want to major is psychology and I wish my dog were here with me." She added jokingly.

He looked at her and laughed, "You not getting a scholarship would be a shock. You're insanely good." He complimented her.

"Well thank you, but one tear of my LCL can hurt my chances." She poked at him.

"I don't look like I'd be good, do I?" She asked, slightly embarrassed. "I saw you look at my stats like they were made up before the game." She admitted.

He nodded, "To be honest. As a coach. Yes. You normally don't see pretty blondes pummel through a wall of defenders like you."

Stella blushed. "Let's jog back." She wanted to coat her redness.

* * *

Brandon headed back to his room after waving by to Stella.

"Where were you?" His roommate called from his bunk.

"On a run, sorry Mr. Helia, I'll never leave your side again!" Brandon teased and rolled his eyes.

"Oh screw you." Helia laughed and turned started for the door.

"The girls are doing some team bonding think tonight. Coaches have to be present." Helia started to leave as Brandon caught up.

"I don't like the brats on my team." Brandon sighed and walked towards the mess hall.

"Do you know the brunette on Orange?" Helia asked.

Brandon shook his head, "I do know Stella. The blonde one. The super star." Brandon noted.

Helia laughed, "I think her name's Flora. Tell me. Is it illegal for me to-"

"YES." Brandon cut him off.

Brandon hurried to the mess hall next to Helia. As he pulled the doors open, he heard every girl inside turn and stared.

"Hi Mr. Shields! Hey! Mr. Shields hi!" He heard all at once. He pressed his lips in and smiled and waved slightly.

He scanned the crowd for Stella, noticing her golden locks immediately. She wasn't even looking at him. He frowned and pondered for his seat.

Brandon sat and watched as Stella and her team ran through a hand made obstacle course, played cognitive challenges and solved riddles. There had to be something she was bad at. She was literally perfect. She was stunning. Full of life and an all around joy. Brandon danced around the thought of if she had a boyfriend. Most likely.

* * *

After the activities, the girls were allowed to leave for dinner. Helia jumped into his Jeep and Brandon tagged along with him.

"I'm starving." Brandon mumbled fastening his seat belt.

"Yeah, from running with an UNDERAGE CAMPER." Helia yelled only loud enough for Brandon to get the point.

"I did nothing wrong." Brandon stretched back and put his hands behind his head.

"Flora's 18." Helia mumbled under his breath.

Brandon laughed loudly, "You're still persuing this?! You'll get fired!" Brandon shook his head.

"I never said I was gonna have sex with her. But it was just a fact." Helia defended himself.

Brandon shook his head again, rolling his eyes. "Just don't get us in trouble."

"US?! You are trying to get into Stella's pants!" Helia laughed loudly.

"NO! I'M NOT!" Brandon yelled, red in the face. "I just...think she's really freakin' amazing." He admitted.

Brandon looked out the window. He know he couldn't actually have feelings for someone after only talking to them for a little over an hour. That would just be ridiculous.

"We going to City Walk tomorrow?" Brandon turned back to Helia who nodded. "Hellll Yeahhhhh!"

Helia parked his jeep and jumped out. Brandon joined him as they approached the front doors of the restaurant. They were seated quickly and Brandon's gaze immediately snapped up. Stella and Flora.

He kicked Helia's leg underneath the table and Helia growled, "Hey man!" He rubbed his knee. Brandon eye balled him and Helia shot his glance to them.

"Holy shit, the soccer Gods are in our favor." Helia giggled boyishly.

* * *

Stella looked up and swallowed hard. "This was a bad place to choose to go drinking Flo..." She mumbled to Flora and turned her back after catching eyes with Mr. Shields.

"Hey look!" Flora cheered, "The technique trainer is here too! Helia hey!" Flora called and started her way over.

Helia turned red, "Flora, hey!" He waved from his booth. "Join us?" He offered.

Stella swallowed hard. Shit.

Flora guided Stella over to their booth and she slid in next to Helia.

Stella hesitated and Brandon moved over. "Hi Mr. Shields." She whispered and slid in with him.

Dinner went casually, Flora leading the conversation with Helia while Stella and Brandon whispered back and forth.

"Does he like her?" She whispered into his ear, sending a chill down his spine. He put his mouth to her ear and laughed, "He's thrilled that she's older than 17, that's for sure."

Stella turned bright red feeling his whisper trace down her neck.

"Brandon!" A voice called, Stella whipped her neck around to see who was ruining their moment.

"Mitzi, you kinda have to call me Mr. Shields." Brandon mumbled.

The girl walked up to the table and smirked, "Says who Brandon?" She bit her lip and smiled.

Brandon rolled his eyes. Stella smiled to the girl, "Hi, I'm Stella." She grinned and tried to break the tension.

"We ALL know who you are super star." Mitzi rolled her eyes back and turned her attention back to Brandon.

"You should come sit with us." Mitzi put her hand on her hip and poked her tongue to the top of her lips.

"I'm good here, thanks Mitzi." He nodded and began to drink more of his beer.

Stella stood up and looked at Flora. "Time for us to go," She said embarrassed. She refused to be known as the girl who was a coach chaser like Mitzi.

"Us too," Brandon joined her and started for the door with Stella and Flora. Helia followed them and Stella peaked over her shoulder to see Mitzi boiling.

Stella walked swiftly to her car and Flora tailed her, "What's wrong with you today!?" Flora uttered under her breath, just audible enough for Stella to hear.

"We can get them fired, and then we can get kicked out!" Stella whispered loudly.

"See ya Stella!" Brandon waved from a jeep.

"See you soon Flora," Helia smiled and Flora blushed, "Okay!" She chirped.

"Bye Mr. Shields," Stella waved with a melancholy tone.

"Call me Brandon." He grinned and ducked into the jeep's passenger seat.

* * *

**Chibi Horsewoman- YOU'RE EXACTLY RIGHT! I'm obsessed with that movie. I just changed it to Florida because I live here and I play soccer too, so I wanted to do this so badly. Thanks for the review, it made me smile (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Stella laid in her bottom bunk and analyzed the crevices of the ceiling. She couldn't find sleep if it were painted red, standing right in front of her.

"Call me Brandon." She mouthed, eyes wide and dramatizing it in her head. She looked over to the side and Flora slunk down to the floor, tip toeing to Stella's bed.

"Hey!" She whispered and Stella smiled back, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go see him." Flora giggled in a whisper.

Stella jumped up. "No ma'am." She shook her head and continued, "No, no, no, no, no."

"Come on! It'd be fun! You'll get to see Brandon!" Flora coaxed.

"We've been here for a day. One day. I'm not getting kicked out. Good night." Stella laid back down and rolled over.

"You never let me have any fun." Flora pouted and crawled back into her top bunk.

Stella over-thought the idea of sneaking into Brandon's room. Laying next to him and inhaling his scent as he ran his hard hands up her arms and whisper murmurs of sensuality into her ear.

Stella's thoughts vanished as sleep encompassed her into a coma.

* * *

Stella woke up at 7 with her team.

"Let's go ladies!" Ms. Bahr came hustling into the room clapping her hands.

Stella pulled on a purple sports bra and black Nike Pros, sliding on her running shoes.

"First up is a 4 mile run with Coach Shields. See if you can keep up!" Ms. Bahr smiled and turned.

Stella felt her stomach churn. All of the other girls are going to be all over him. But not if they can't keep up. Stella bolted out the door and was the first at the trail where Brandon was waiting.

"Hey!" He called and smiled genuinely. Unfortunately, he had a shirt on but Stella still had her imagination.

Within minutes, the other girls were surrounding him as Stella backed to the caboose of the pack.

Ten minutes into their run, the girls were at the front, wheezing to keep up with him. Stella decided that it was time for her to do what she did best. She began to pedal from the back of the pack and within seconds met Brandon at the front.

He looked to her and smiled, "Hey, it was lonely without you." He chuckled.

She smiled but said nothing. She wanted to finish first in front of him again.

On mile 3, about 13 girls had already dropped out. Stella still felt confident so she continued.

On mile 4, only 5 girls were left. Stella, Flora, Bloom, Krystal and Mitzi. Mitzi was fighting her way through the distance, trying her hardest to keep Coach Shields' attention.

Stella chuckled as she began to lengthen her strides into a run rather than a jog. Brandon noted the pace change and quickly stepped it up. In the corner of her eye, she watched at Flora, Bloom and Krystal bail out with smiles on their faces. They saw the competitive drive and they understood Stella's hidden agenda.

Mitzi wheezed and finally keeled over. Brandon didn't notice and kept running.

"To *huuuaaahh* the pier!" He grunted as Stella sprinted full speed at the wooden frames.

Stella pumped her legs and reached as far as she could as she stomped her foot on the pier in unison with Brandon.

"Me!" He cheered.

"No that was so me!" She yelled.

"Tie?" He proposed and she smiled, "Just this once." Stella and Brandon began their walk back to the camp.

"So..." He started. "Does the boyfriend miss you?" He pried.

Stella laughed, "I don't have one. Makes everything a lot easier."

Brandon fought back a grin, "Oh..."

Stella turned and pursed her lips, "And yours?" She prodded.

"Oh, I'm straight. I don't have a boyfriend." He said with a straight face, then a burst of laughter.

"You know what I mean!" She laughed.

"No, I don't. Got dumped about 2 months ago." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh..." Stella mumbled, "I'm sorry." She frowned to him.

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" He smiled and touched her felt a shiver shoot down her spine. He didn't touch anyone else like the way he touched her.

"You never know what's going to happen." He mumbled under his breath.

"I had fun kicking your butt. But I gotta go catch up with my group. See ya." Stella looked forward and saw the rest of the campers waiting.

"Maybe we'll bump into each other." He smiled. She grinned, jogged off, and met up with her team.

There were 3 pick up games that day. Stella couldn't help but replay her conversation with her coach's colleague. It was pure taboo, but she was okay with it. Stella scolded herself in her head. She was supposed to be here for one purpose: soccer. Not him.

* * *

**Six AM**

_Thwat thwat thwat_

Flora sat up.

_Thwat thwat thwat_

"Hello..?" She mumbled. She looked out the screen door and saw coach Greene.

"What are you doing!?" She yelped in a hushed tone, opening up the door.

"Come on." He smiled and began to walk from the cabin.

Flora looked around and bolted after him. He smiled and laughed heartily. He knew she couldn't resist listening.

"How are you," He whispered, eloping his hand around hers.

Flora's heart because to thud against her chest as she felt his cool hands enclose hers.

"Pretty well, considering it's 6 am." She taunted and poked his arm with her free hand.

They walked past the cabins and into the woods. Flora began to hyperventilate to herself. "Where are we going." She stuttered in intrigued fear.

"Shhh.." He whispered. They approached an opening, a field of flowers blanketed in a wet dew. Flora smiled as she inhaled the fresh scent. Helia led her to a blanket strategically placed in the middle, not bending any stems.

"This is beautiful." Flora smiled, grazing her fingers across the soft petals. She blushed at his kindness and looked up, "The sun!" She smiled as the sun began its decent from hiding.

"Is this too much?" Helia asked, in honest concern in his over-doing things.

"No." She grinned a toothy smile and traced her hand up his arm. "It's perfect."

Moments passed and Flora's head snapped to the sound of a piercing whistle.

"LETS GO LADIES, UP UP UP!" A voice chanted in the distance.

Flora sprung to her feet and looked to Helia. "I gotta go." She waved began to run, "Thank you Helia!" She giggled and trotted back to her cabin before anyone noticed her absence.

* * *

Stella dreaded this day. "Strength training. Blehhhhh." She moaned and she tightened her laces.

Stella skipped out the door and began to jog towards to mess hall.

"You're too cute!" She heard a girl chuckle and giggle.

"Oh, um...thank you." A familiar voice came.

Stella, nosey at heart, peaked around the building.

Brandon stood with one of his players and his face was red. Diaspro walked around him and jumped on his back. "Carry me in!" She giggled.

"This is kind of inappropriate!" Brandon blushed again and held his hands forward.

"You know my leg hurts, it'll just be you taking care of your injured player." She whimpered and clung to him.

He sighed and walked forward, finally making eye contact with Stella. Her brow was furrowed and her lips formed a hard line.

She shook her head and walked forward into the mess hall.

"Stella!" She heard. She proceeded forward and couldn't help but feel hurt. She inhaled and sighed, "This is why you're here for soccer Stella.." She mumbled to herself.

When the training began, the teams were sorted by random selection, rather than teams. Stella didn't know any of the girls she was with, but she kept a kosher mentality. The first drill she was at included a leg press machine and calve raises. Stella pressed 400lbs flat and smiled smugly, another hidden talent. She continued with her group to speed drills, which she excelled in. Stella trotted to her next challenge: Pilates. She swallowed hard; her balance was so below par that she would be embarrassed.

The final drill was charging full speed at coaches holding bags. "Don't be a bag hero Stella," Came a snooty voice. Stella looked and it was Diaspro.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Stella asked, insultingly.

Diaspro's eyes widened and she clenched her jaw.

Stella waited for her turn, enjoying the sights of girls running full speed at Coach Bahr and Coach Greene.

Diaspro began to run forward, like a duck almost. She slammed into Ms. Bahr and scudded backwards onto her back. Stella didn't hold back; she bursted into uncontrollable laughter.

"I'd like to see you do it!" Diaspro barked.

Stella smiled as her turn approached. She watched Bloom in front of her plow over the coach in front of her.

"I need a break." Coach Pooler complained, walking away. Stella glanced up and saw as Brandon picked up the bag. She fought a smile and crouched into her runner's stance.

Brandon's face was pale. He swallowed hard and croaked, "Go."

Stella trucked at him, kicking as hard as she could for her final approach.

With her arms up to her chest, Stella threw herself into the bag. She watched as Brandon flew backwards at least 5 yards, scrapping his back on the ground.

A simultaneous "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH" erupted from the groups as Brandon hissed in pain. Stella jogged to him and held her hand out. He reached up with watery eyes.

"Here, get on my back. You look injured." She said. She let go of his hand and turned to Diaspro. "Is it too late to say watch and learn?"


	4. Chapter 4

Musa bursted into the cabin doors on the girls first rest day. Day 12.

Stella still hadn't spoken to Brandon, keeping at the back of the pack during morning runs and bailing out towards the end. She'd sneak in her extra miles at night.

"Ms. Bahr's daughter just had to go and have her damn baby! We're out of a coach!" Musa grunted.

"Wait? What?" Bloom stood up, "What are we going to do?

"I'd be our coach. I used to coach YMCA." Stella fell back onto her bunk. "LETS GO LADIES 26 MILES, IT'S NOT THAT BAD." Stella yelled, laughing.

The rest of the girls laughed but paused when reality settled in. Stella sat on the floor and did a heel stretch. She pulled it all the way back and breathed in pain. She was determined to be flexible "DAMN PILATES." She whispered loudly.

"Stella, there's a bigger problem at hand other than your hamstrings." Tecna scolded light heartedly.

"Who says we even need a coach. We have a bad ass goalie, a solid d-line and amazing midfielders. We don't need anything else." Stella said humbly, leaving herself out of the equation.

"I think you guys might need a coach." A deep voice came. Stella turned and her jaw hung lightly.

The man standing in their doorway was exactly that. A man.

He had tanned skin, stunning grey eyes and light blonde hair.

"I'll be your coach." He smiled with perfect teeth.

"My name is Roy Jones, you can call me Coach Roy." He grinned again.

It was hushed among the girls as their jaws hung in the wind. He was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Bloom, Midfield. MVP on my club team. 3rd in the nation." She shook his hands and flipped her hair.

"I'm Musa! Goal Keeper of the year award, 3 years in a row. It's a pleasure!" She poked her head in.

"My names Tecna, defense. 21 straight shut outs." She smiled.

"Krystal, nothing special." She mumbled.

"I'm Flora! My high school's club MVP and 2nd in the nation." She grabbed his hands and grinned eagerly.

Roy greeted them and turned to the blonde in the middle of the room wearing nothing but spandex and a sports bra.

"And...you?" He said, eyeing her.

"I'm Stella. I just love the game." She bit her lip and smiled. She turned and left as he watched her leave.

* * *

The girls waited for their pick up game against the green team. Stella thought nothing of this until she realized who the coach was. She scanned the crowd and spotted Diaspro bouncing around Brandon. He was staring at her. Not Diaspro. But Stella.

Stella looked away and approached Roy, "Same positions?"

"No." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" Stella said, baffled at his risky choice.

"You're in defense." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She quickly grabbed his hand and pointed it down.

"No, no, no. I don't do defense. I'm a striker. Look at my records!" She begged.

"I never got any. But today, you're center sweeper."

Stella felt dizzy. She had never played defense. Not since she was 7. She trotted onto the field and Krystal took her place at the front of their half. She looked back to Stella and frowned, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." She uttered just loud enough for Stella to hear.

Stella gave her a thumbs and responded, "You're gonna do fine. Just score!" She cheered for Krystal.

Krystal looked forward and Diaspro took her spot at the head of the circle for the other team. Stella smiled.

"Hey, Flo, Bloom. Let her through." Stella called to them. They smiled mischievously and nodded.

The whistle was blown and Diaspro was off on a sprint. Well, a waddle. Bloom and Flora paused and 'accidently' lost her. Diaspro approached Stella with the ball.

Stella lowered her shoulder into her, flattening her onto the ground, releasing the ball.

"Be selfish Stel, Go!" Bloom encouraged.

Stella looked up and bolted up the side of the field. With one kick, the ball sunk into the corner of the net. Stella looked to Roy who shook his head laughing. She jogged over to the side line, confused.

"You're Stella Solaria, aren't you?" He chuckled. She nodded.

"_For the love of the game_," He mocked, laughing at her humbleness.

Stella smiled and looked back at Diaspro who was still laying on the ground. Stella walked over and lifted her up by the arm. She had the wind knocked out of her and Stella was proud, but didn't want to lose her sportsmanship.

"Walk it off," Stella patted her back and walked away.

Brandon's face was in his palms. Stella looked forward to Krystal who looked slightly bummed. Stella decided to take one for the team. She took a knee. She limped off the field and sat on the bench next to Roy.

"My ankle's been bugging me." She lied.

"Good try frosh." He said without looking away from the field. "You took one for the team. You're being the bigger person. You know you're ten times better than them but you just wanna be the nice girl. Give everyone a chance." He analyzed.

Stella looked away. He was right; she pitied them because she was such a show-off. She scolded herself for being selfish again. Even though Bloom told her to be.

"But you're damn good." He said, finally looking at her. She smiled and leaned back, watching her team.

Krystal finally scored, followed by Tecna and Flora. Stella felt guilt. She was taking away the experience for her team by being so ball-hungry.

"Tell you what," Roy began. "For your sacrifice, I'll let you race me later tonight. Loser buys the winner dinner." He joked but Stella felt her stomach churn. Was her sexy coach hitting on her?

"Well, let me think where I want to eat. And remember your wallet." She stood up and walked back to the cabin as the whistle blew.

* * *

Stella breathed heavily, "Dear God!"

"So close!" Roy huffed and wheezed.

"I'm gonna...ahhhh!" Stella yelled through a hard breath.

Roy let out a moan as he collapsed to the ground.

"I WONNNNN! WOOO-HOOOOO!" Stella jumped up and down as she stomped onto a log in the middle of the woods.

Roy choked on his breath.

"Holy shit, it's like racing a deer." He breathed hard. Stella giggled and lifted him up by the arm.

"What's good around here on Friday nights?" She smiled and winked at him.

"Do you like dancing?" He grabbed her hand and spun her around. She grinned, "Who doesn't?"

He let her hand go and placed it on the small of her back, guiding her back to the camp. "Well, let's go to city walk tonight." He offered.

"Sounds great, see you at 8?" She asked. He nodded slowly and they parted. "See you then." He called, not turning.

Stella broke out into an all out sprint. She busted through the doors of her cabin and yelled, "I NEED A FAKE ID NOW." She begged.

Tecna looked up from her laptop and chuckled, "I'm on it. How old do you want to be?"

"21." Stella begged. Her eighteenth birthday was in one week, but she couldn't wait. She quickly showered and blow dried her golden locks. She yanked on flora white dress that showed off her legs and white gladiator flats. She didn't do heels.

She heard a truck approach and she poke her head out; it was Roy.

She walked out and hoped into his truck. They parked after ten minutes of driving and strolled swiftly into City Walk.

"I could get in so much trouble." He chuckled to himself. She smiled, "Yeah, probably.."

Stella didn't get ID-ed and she made her way to the dance floor. Roy spun her around and she danced next to him. She was having fun when suddenly, there he was.

Brandon was talking to a talk lanky bar tender and he was throwing back a beer. Stella locked eyes with him and he jumped up from his seat.

"Stella!" He called, weaving through the crowd and his look was sympathetic.

"Hey!" He called as he approached her. She swallowed hard. "Hi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Short little chapter. Kind of an "Ohhhhhhhh okayyyy. I see what you did there." kinda thing goin' on. I don't know how far into this story I'm gonna go. I get a lot of views but barely any reviews so I'm really not sure if this is doing well. **

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked, smiling weekly. She nodded and he went up to the bar tender. He came back and handed her a glass.

"Wow, that's sweet." she said sipping it. "What is it?" She said turning her head.

He leaned into her ear and chuckled, "You really think I'm going to give a five year old a fire cracker?" He whispered. She blushed and covered her mouth from laughing.

"Shirley Temple." He held up his glass and clinked it to hers. She giggled. "I should probably get back-"

"Wait, Stella." He said clasping his hand on hers. "I'm sorry if...if we didn't end so well." He turned red.

She looked away, "We weren't together or anything..." she bit her lip and shot her stare away.

"But...I was kinda..." He shook the thought away and wrapped his arms around her torso. "Are we okay?" He whispered into her ear, just like when he used to coo into neck and it'd make her skin riddle with goose bumps.

She nodded and pulled away. "Wanna run tomorrow?" She offered and he nodded eagerly. "I'd love to." He smiled.

She smiled and waved, "See you tomorrow." She turned and returned to Roy. She couldn't even focus on him. She was zoned in him the whole time. They weren't dating when he gave Diaspro a ride. But she knew there was something more to their morning runs.

Roy began to dance with her and she joined him quickly, trying to look less entranced. "Twerk with me, lil bitch!" He cheered.

After an hour of dancing, Roy took her home. "We have a pick up game at 11 tomorrow. Be ready!" He smiled.

There was something so airy about him. He was so giddy and sweet, "Well I'm off to bed." He called. "I'm in the same room as Chuck. Chuck, I wanna...Ohhh I'm terrible!"

Stella's eyes widened. She knew it! "Keep it in your pants sexy." She laughed at him.

"Oh now you're terrible!" He giggled at her and waved. "Bye giiiirrlll!" He waved her off.

"Roy's gay. Roy is gay." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**I didn't feel like causing any drama between Roy and Brandon so Roy switched teams.  
Before anyone gets all like ommggg!11 ewww! I'm gonna stop you right there. Always support marriage equality. :***


	6. Chapter 6

Stella watched Flora run through a drill as Helia gazed, mesmerized by her. Stella smiled. He had a way of admiring her, even when they were drenched in sweat. Stella looked up at the sky and immediately regretted it. She looked down and clenched her eyes shut after being blinded by the white sun. Bloom ran through the drill and immediately began having trouble. As she was finishing by Stella, she tumbled forward and slammed into her. They piled to the floor, Bloom on top of the blonde. Stella screamed in pain and looked down at her leg. Bloom's cleat tore her calf open. She jumped up and began to hop to the water cooler.

"Stella I'm so sorry!" Bloom cried out, guilt pitting her stomach.

Stella howled in pain as blood collected on the metal bench. She whimpered looking at her wound. A five inch slice made walking impossible from the stinging sensation.

Stella felt someone lift her up effortlessly and start in a slow jog. "Brandon?" She looked up to him.

He looked at her with sympathy. "Lets get you to a first aid kit." He smiled and trotted with her bridal style to a cabin. He used his foot to open the door and he sat her on a neatly made bed. He squatted and began to rip off the sleeve of his shirt. He wrapped the cloth around her calf and she smiled.

"You didn't have to ruin your shirt. I could've waited." She smiled.

"I couldn't." He looked up into her amber lit eyes.

"Couldn't wait?" She teased him, pursing her lips. He stood up instantly and blushed. He retrieved a first aid kit from the closet and sat back down on the floor by her feet. He pried her cleat off and she warned him. "Caution. I don't wash my cleats. Ever." She taunted.

He chuckled and smiled up to her, "I live with 3 brothers. Smells don't faze me anymore." He pulled her sock off and laid it next to her bloody cleat. He lifted a wet towel to her leg, washing away the surface blood. She grimaced at the pain of her laceration being tugged around under the reddening towel. He pulled out sanitation wipes and prepared her for the sting.

"3...2...1..." He pushed the wipe to her cut and she yelped.

"Holy mother of fucking GOD." She growled. Brandon laughed. "Hey now, watch your mouth young lady." He chuckled.

Brandon watched her cut bubble and scanned Stella's expression.

"You might need stitches.." He confessed to her nervously. He watched the pink drain from her face.

"What. no. no. no. no." She begged. He shook his head and smirked, "It's pretty deep."

He stood up and walked over to an even bigger box with a red cross attached to the front. "Look away for 5 minutes."

Stella laid back and folded his arms over her eyes. She felt him fiddle with her leg and she thanked Jesus that she shaved the night before. Stella grimaced as she felt her skin being tugged in different directions, but she wasn't sure why.

"Okay, you're laced up." He smiled and scooted away.

"What!" She jumped up, "NO!" She felt a wave of panic. She looked down at her sutured up leg; he used dissolvable stitches so her leg was together again but without the permanence of stitches. She sunk down to the floor with him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much." She mumbled and clung to him.

"Stella.." He started. She blushed and nodded, "Yeah..."

"You smell so bad right now." He began to laugh and Stella bursted out into a loud cackle.

"COME SMELL ME!" She hobbled around the room chasing him in a giggling rage.

* * *

Stella began to put weight on her leg as she walked through the door of her cabin.

"Stella!" Bloom hopped down from her bed. "I'm so sorry!" She said with sympathetic eyes. "I can't believe I was so careless." She whimpered and embraced Stella closely.

"Bloom, it's no big deal. It was a pure accident." She embraced Bloom back. Stella looked at Flora who was smitten over an anonymous bunch of daisies that lay on her bed next to her.

Roy walked in quickly and waved, "How are my favorite soccer sluts?" He giggled and Musa latched onto his side.

"Good now that you're here." She was giddy for a guy who secretly wore a rainbow jersey.

"Well, Coach Faragonda wanted me to tell you that she's enacting a strict bed time policy. 8'o'clock. Butts in bed." He said to them with a reluctant tone. The girls groaned and Stella rolled on the floor.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo." She grunted. Roy sat down next to her, "No more dirty dancing with my best friend." He traced a fake tear down his cheek and she giggled. Stella sat up and glanced at her phone.

"Wow. It's already 7?" She said, shocked that her walk back to her room took her over half and hour. Brandon offered to carry her but she demanded the independence to escort herself.

She strolled over to her bag and stripped out of her wet clothes, drenched from sweat. The other girls exchanged glances because of Roy's presence. Roy stood up and gargled. "Stella, you have the nicest booty and all but you're taking advantage of your gay friend now." He rolled his tongue and waved his arms as he walked out of the room. He laughed and turned, "See you tomorrow ladies!" He called. Musa's mouth gaped open.

"God Dammit." She mumbled. Stella smiled and slipped into her robe. She limped to the showers and washed away all of the remaining musty sweat that clung to her body. After returning to her cabin, Stella pulled on a white sundress and shoved her feet into her flip-flops.

"I'm gonna go take a quick walk." She turned and left the room. The girls stared at her, confused at her rashness.

"Stella, your leg was just split open!" Flora called. Stella just wanted to get her range of motion back. She began her walk on her basic trail. She pointed her foot, flexing her stitches. She grimaced but continued walking. She made it a mile down the beach and realized the sun was gone for over 30 minutes.

From behind her, she gained the consciousness that someone was there. She quickly turned and Brandon lifted her up into his arms.

"Keep off of your leg dammit!" He cradled her. "My little energizer bunny." He smiled.

Stella found it surprising that she didn't melt into pudding and seep through his thick, toned arms right there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned, "My big stalker," She nuzzled into his shoulder, laughing at her own tease.

He chuckled, "Well, you little brat. You're supposed to be inside." He dictated. "It's 8:34!" He said glancing at his running watch. He was shirtless again and she felt her cool skin touching his warmth. He walked back to where the rocks mixed with the dunes and sat down, placing her in his lap.

She combed her hair to he side and smiled at him. He traced his hand across her cheek and paused when his thumb made it to her lips. He pressed her bottom lip and stared at her.

Stella let her instincts take over. She leaned in and kissed him. His kiss was so warm and soft. She inhaled as he reconnected for another kiss. Stella put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed her passionately. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. "Stella," He murmured.

She pulled away and smiled, "Shhh."

**Whoop whoop. Hope you enjoyed! Read&Review?(: **

**I've decided to make a mature extension to this chapter. It will be posted under my story called "Collection of StellaxBrandon One Shots." (18+)**

**well, not really. if you are mature enough to read about promiscuity, be my guest. **

**Okay, and please tell me I'm not the only one who looks back on the stories that you wrote 2-3 years ago and want to bury yourself into a hole? Ever since I took AP, my writing style has morphed. I literally want to delete everything I wrote in 2010-2011. Dear God.**


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up was painful. The sun was bright and her cabin was empty. She quickly jumped up and bolted to her luggage. She yanked out her clothes and pulled on her shorts and t-shirt without another thought. Stella looked down at her legs and sand was plastered to her stems in all the wrong places. Quickly dusting them off, she smacked her head with an open palm and groaned. "Shit." She uttered. She let temptation get the best of her. She was supposed to be here for soccer, not sexual escapades.

She laced up her cleats and bursted through the door. Her calf was still sore but today was the 7th till the last day of her camp; she had to make the most of it. She stretched her leg out and trotted to the fields. She watched as the whole cluster of players were listening to Coach Faragonda. She slipped in at the end of her speech.

"And who ever was on the beach at that unexplainable hour will be severely punished. Our witness said that there were two people. If anyone has any information, please speak to me in private." Faragonda barked.

Stella felt her skin riddle with bumps. _Oh Shit. _She couldn't get kicked out, she couldn't. Who the hell would be a witness?!

Mitzi emerged from the group and growled, "Who ever I saw, I will turn you in." She sneered. Stella looked around for Brandon, who was setting up a drill, looking cool as ever. How could he maintain a poise when they both could be persecuted? Stella wrapped her arms around her pitted stomach and sighed quietly. The girls dispersed into their groups and Stella held to the back of the pack. When they were all in solitude as a group, Musa spoke up lightly.

"Stella, don't worry." She started. All of the girls turned to Stella, "We won't say a word." Flora rested her hand on Stella's back. Stella blushed and nodded, "Thank you. So much." She whispered through a choking breath. They nodded and rushed to the field. Roy walked up to them quickly and put his hands on Bloom and Tecna's shoulders. "Okay, same set up. Stella, get in the back." He told her. She reluctantly agreed and limped onto the field. Faragonda walked to the center of the field and demanded attention.

"Match 1, Orange versus Yellow. I need captains." Faragonda called. Musa and Stella came from the back field and met up with 2 other girls in yellow jerseys. Musa won the toss and Stella and her turned to regain their positions.

"JUST ONE SECOND MS. STELLA." Faragonda barked. Stella froze. Oh no. Oh no.

"I didn't think you would be this naïve. Hiding something like this." She stomped over to Stella who shook her golden locks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Stella gasped as she approached with a scowl. _This is it. I'm gone. I'm gonna be known as the camp slut. Oh no. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"When were you going to confess?" Faragonda interrogated. Within seconds of her approach, Brandon had sprinted to her assistance.

"Faragonda, this is all my fault." He choked up, face red and horrified. "It was an accident." He added with sad eyes. Stella stared at him coming to her defense. He could be arrested and labeled a child predator for the rest of his life.

Faragonda looked at him shocked, "You?!" She gasped. "You're the one who put stiches on this girl's leg?"

Stella froze with relief. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She nodded her head.

"You know she can't play with these in her leg." Faragonda scolded Brandon. His face's redness was flooded by his normal tan again and he smiled. "I do apologize, Faragonda. I just needed to make sure she was going to be okay." He shrugged and chummily patted Stella's shoulder.

"Go on and get her off the field." Faragonda demanded Brandon's compliance. He smiled, swept her up and jogged to the opposite side from the benches so they could exchange grumbles.

"I thought we were goners." He chuckled, smiling down at her as he walked slowly with her in his arms. She shivered at the thought. "That would be horrible.." She mumbled. He placed her down on the cold bench and she grinned, "Thanks Brandon." She waved and he nodded goodbye. Before he turned, Stella watched him mouth the words, _see you tonight._

* * *

Stella looked out the window and watched as Brandon approached the cabin with Roy. The girls all held in laughs as Stella blushed as they entered.

"Stella, honey." Roy called. "Some big thing of man-candy said that he needs to check your leg out." Roy giggled and snapped his fingers. "Go, get out of here you little bitch!" He teased and scooted her out.

"I really do need to check it!" Brandon called into the cabin, red from embarrassment. The girls laughed as Brandon carried Stella away to his cabin. Brandon walked up the steps and held up his walkie talkie to his lips, "Faragonda," He paged.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have Stella Solaria with me and I'm going to be redressing her calve, do you think I'll be able to just leave the stitches off?" He spoke confidently.

Stella didn't even care. She could only watch him. He was so handsome and she knew the inevitable was coming; she was falling in love with him.

Brandon fought his glance away from her. She was so beautiful and he was terrified; he was falling in love with her.

Stella eavesdropped as Brandon spoke with Faragonda, "I'll have her here for another half an hour most likely. I originally gave her 20 stiches." He uttered into the blue child's toy.

"That's fine, I'm granting it. Be careful. If you need help, please call Stephen." Faragonda said carelessly.

"Alright, thank you." He shut off his device and joined her on the bed she sat on.

"Your leg is fine, but now I bought us some time to ourselves." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. His maneuvered his way down to her lips and grazed them softly. Stella couldn't fight it anymore. She pushed her lips onto his forcefully and their tongue's tangoed for dominance. Stella couldn't get over the fact of how great of a kisser he was. He rubbed her arms and she released small groans into his mouth.

Brandon pulled away slightly and kissed her nose. "You're beautiful Stel," He cooed.

She looked up into his eyes and bit her bottom lip, pinning it shut, guarding her from saying the very words she knew were true.

"Two more days," She finally reminded him.

Brandon smiled and kissed her forehead. "I need to get you back." He kissed her again and again, speaking through his kisses.

"Says who?" She climbed on top of him and pinned him to the bed as she pulled off his shirt.


End file.
